


[podfic] On My Line

by Annapods



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, though not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: A collection of phone calls placed by one Yosuke Hanamura.Written byHostilecrayon.





	[podfic] On My Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On My Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547937) by [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/oml) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/px56wycizb3n4ue/%5BP4%5D%20On%20My%20Line.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/px56wycizb3n4ue/%5BP4%5D%20On%20My%20Line.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** contrary to what I implied in the end notes, this was still edited for pacing. But next time >=D (and also, next time: less huffing and puffing.)  
Also, I was keeping this fic in my bookmarks for the next podfic bingo (dialogue only, radio play, etc) but I wanted to destress, so here, have some more podfic experiments. Which means that I'm back to looking for more dialogue-only stories. Oh well. (EDIT: yup, already looking for a radio play. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so strict on myself about the 'if it wasn't recorded for X challenge, it can't be used for X' thing.)

Thanks to Hostilecrayon for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
